Terahertz radiation covers a range of frequencies between the infrared and microwave portions of the spectrum. Like other frequency ranges, there are applications suited to the use of Terahertz radiation. The small size of Terahertz waves (sub-millimeter) coupled with bio-safety enables viewing objects in fine detail for security, radar, and medical applications. The related high frequency provides high bandwidth for telecommunications. And the Terahertz band enables sensing elements that emit radiation in that range. The ability to more effectively generate and sense Terahertz waves is an ongoing technical challenge to developing products for these applications. Transistors that operate in the Terahertz frequency make that possible.
Furthermore, computer performance is currently lacking improved performance. Because of the heat produced by running at the higher frequencies needed for improved performance, traditional silicon computer chips long ago reached their limit in the Gigahertz range (1,000 times slower than Terahertz). Therefore, there is a need for improved transistors capable of efficiently operating at higher frequencies and/or lower power.